Je n'ai jamais
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Ceci est ma participation au 2ème Défi du Cap ou pas Cap sur DAOLFF. Suite à une partie de "je n'ai jamais ...", Jasper dévoile des parties de son corps qui auraient mieux dû rester cacher à la vue du public, enfin pas pour tout le monde ...


Voici ma participation au deuxième défi du Cap ou pas Cap sur DAOFF. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Je dis aussi merci à Htray pour être passée derrière moi et avoir corriger mes fautes et je précise même si c'est évident pour tout le monde que _Twilight_ ne m'appartient pas

**Défi 2 : Cap ou pas cap ? **  
-Un(e) étudiant(e)  
- 5 ami(e)s  
-"t'es pas cap, de te mettre toute nue devant nous."

* * *

Nous étions vendredi soir, et comme tous les vendredi soirs, cela rimait avec soirée étudiantes. Il était 23 heures passées, nous étions tous gentiment éméchés dans une des chambres d'une quelconque sororité, la porte entr'ouverte et Alice avait encore lancé un jeu du "je n'ai jamais ... "

C'était au tour de Bella, qui avait un air sadique sur le visage, sûrement pour se venger du fait que Rosalie venait de lui faire avouer qu'elle n'avait pas pris son pied avec un homme depuis plus de 6 mois.

" **Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans le lit d'un membre de ma famille**". Dit-elle en regardant Rosalie droit dans les yeux et vidant son verre.

Rosalie et Emmett levèrent leurs verres sans grande surprise ainsi qu'Edward.

" **Bella**, dit Alice toute excitée

- **C'était quand Edward et moi étions encore ensemble, Charlie était à la pêche et son lit est tellement plus grand que le mien**, avoua-t-elle un peu embarrassée me donnant envie de lécher ses délicieuses joues rougies.

- **Toi aussi Emmett, j'imagine**, lançais-je hilare

- **Oui celui de Charlie et le tien aussi**, répondit Emmett sans la moindre gêne.

Un énorme écœurement me secoua l'estomac et je vidais mon verre d'une traite sans oser lever les yeux vers Rosalie.

- **Mais t'inquiète pas mec, Rose a insisté pour qu'on change les draps. Ni vu, ni connu**

- **Emmett, n'en rajoute pas, **lui dit Rosalie en lui donnant un petite tape derrière la tête, **Je suis désolée Jazz, mais tu connais Emmett, il est ... enfin tu vois quoi. **

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions tous complètement bourrés et j'avais encore appris tout un tas de choses sur la vie sexuelle de ma sœur que je n'avais aucune envie de savoir. Je venais de poser ma question et c'était de nouveau au tour d'Alice :

- **Je n'ai jamais utilisé ... non ... je n'ai jamais vu un pénis qui n'était pas circoncis **

Je maudissais alors Alice une fois de plus dans ma tête en levant mon verre jusqu'à mes lèvres pour le vider d'une traite et je voyais Rose faire de même du coin de l'œil. Elle m'avait surpris tellement de fois que dire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu nu à l'âge adulte serait un mensonge éhonté.

" **Non, toi Jazz ... Tu ... j'en reviens pas**, dit-elle en rigolant, **Montre-moi, je veux le voir**, finit-elle en sautillant et en se tapant dans les mains excitée de sa nouvelle découverte.

- **Non Alice, je ne vais certainement pas te le monter, **réussis-je à marmonner

- **Montre-le, montre-le, montre-le, **se mit-elle à chanter attirant des gens qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- **Tu m'as déjà fait me débarrasser de ma chemise pour te monter mon anneau au téton, je ne me déshabillerais pas devant toi Alice "**, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de chanter à tue-tête qu'elle voulait voir mon pénis. Emporté par un grand agacement et totalement désinhibé par l'alcool je détachai la boucle de ma ceinture et fis descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un seul coup.

" **Putain mec, " **entendis-je alors Emmett pousser.

Me rendant peu à peu compte de ma bêtise et voyant Bella baisser les yeux en rougissant, j'enfilais de nouveau mon boxer et mon pantalon et je sortis de la pièce à la hâte, poussant d'autres étudiants munis de leur téléphone portable.

Je rentrai alors jusqu'à l'appart me maudissant, cette humiliation m'avait fait dessouler plus vite qu'imaginer Emmett ne faisait redescendre mes érections.

_-:-_

" **Hey, Jazz, mec, Il faut que tu te lèves**, dit Emmett tout en me secouant,** on a dit aux filles qu'on allait les rejoindre à la cafétéria. **

- **Laisse-moi mourir en paix**

- **Hey mec, ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi te plaindre au niveau de la taille **

-** Emmett**, grognais-je agacé

- **Lève-toi sinon ta sœur aura ma peau. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a dû faire bien pire que toi hier, certains étaient dans un sale état mec. **

- **Va rejoindre Rose et dis aux autres que j'arrive, **cédais-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Une fois prêt, je fermais l'appart et je me dirigeais vers l'université. Une fois sur le campus, je pris la direction de la cafétéria. Je sentais le regard lourd des gens sur moi, les voyais me pointer du doigt en rigolant.

- **Sympa ta petite démonstration hier Jasper**, me lança Newton.

Je me préparais à lui répondre avec une remarque bien sanglante quand j'entendis Bella lui répondre

- **C'est sûr que cela a dû te faire un choc, Mike, de voir la vrai taille d'un pénis, je veux dire, le tien est si petit que ça en devient ridicule. **

Newton partit alors sans m'adresser un regard, et je me tournais vers Bella, espérant que toutes mes chances d'avoir une relation avec elle ne soient pas parties en fumée.

- **Ne t'en fais pas Jazz, d'ici demain on en parlera plus. Et puis je l'ai trouvé mignon moi, je dirais même carrément sexy. **

* * *

Je sais que c'est très court mais je m'entraine sur les truc court en se moment donc j'espère que cela vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres défis sur DAOLFF.

Et pour les grandes insatisfaite je vous informe que je travaille sur la suite en ce moment et qu'il aura une danse citronnée entre Bella et Jasper**  
**

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis**  
**

_Have a sexy and lovely day  
_

_Dakota_ **  
**


End file.
